


Operation: Nightmare Recovery Is A Go!!

by Ironman_out_keele



Series: Life at the Tower [6]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sad times, Sorry Not Sorry, most of the characters are brief, well some of it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a nightmare, Natasha makes it better and Tony is majorly confused and scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Nightmare Recovery Is A Go!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlOfPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/gifts).



It was a few months after the New York attack with Loki, where Clint had his life turn to shit and his mind more scrambled than the eggs he ate that night for dinner. Because of Loki, he now relives all the things that he tried (and succeeded) to forget about almost everything from the past. From the abusive life he lived as a child, to the things he was forced to do from Barney, to the day he was forced to watch his body being controlled by Loki like he was a puppet.

Tonight, he dreamed that he was being beaten by his father and being the reason why his mother died. Then it was Barney just standing out there while he was in a cage, laughing at him and calling him a freak because he had wings, throwing things and continued to laugh.

It got worse as it showed him surrounding the lifeless bodies of his new family. Steve's blonde hair slowly turning red, Tony's bloody hand reaching out towards Darcy's broken body. Bruce's curls was covered with brain matter, body curling up around Peter's mangled body. Pietro and Wanda holding each other with arrows littering both bodies, some of them went through them both. Sam and Rhodey laid over each other with one of Sam's red feathers going through both bodies, blood splattering everywhere. Natasha, her normally pale skin, paler, making the blood covering most of her torn body, turn nearly black. Her face showing betrayal, blood splattering all over it, making her beautiful evergreen eyes stand out even more. Her hair turning a darker shade of red.

"No, no, no…nonono! NO!!!" He screamed as he looked down, seeing that his body was covered in blood and gore. Covered with his friends' blood and gore.

"NOO!!!!" the scream ripped through his throat, startling the petite redhead awake. 

Reaching over the bed, she turned on the lamp before turning around to comfort the sandy haired man beside her.

"Sh, моя маленькая птичка, **(my little bird)** you're safe." she pulled the sobbing man into her lap. "Sh, немного ястреб, **(little hawk)** it's safe. It's okay, it's just a dream." she murmured as she rocked him and ran her fingers through his hair.

30 minutes later, Tony walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, before backpedaling back out to see if what he really saw was there or if he was just imagining it. Nope, he wasn't imagining Natasha and Clint in his living room. There they were, in a freaking pillow fort (a freaking awesome one too, if he must say so, himself) playing Mario Cart and eating his Cheetos!

"How did you get on my floor?!" he yelped at them.

"Don't worry." Natasha smirked, "I let him in."

"hOW DID YOU GET ON MY FLOOR?!" Tony squeaked out towards the red head. Clint groaned towards the ceiling before looking at Tony.

"Bro, fuck off. I just saved the Tri-State area." he spoke before shoving Cheetos into his mouth. Tony peered at him in doubt.

"I didn't hear anything about shit happening in the Tri-State area…" Tony squinted at Clint. "Hell, I don't even think there is a place called the Tri-State area."

"Yeah," Clint grumbled. "That's because I do my fucking job."

"Huh…okay. Hey Natooshie?"

"The fuck did you just call me?" Natasha growled out towards Tony, who nearly pissed himself at the intensity of that glare.

"Um, Natooshie?" he squeaked out. Clint looked at them in curiosity, wondering how it's going to turn out.

"I loVE IT" she squealed out. Tony just blinks in shock before turning to Clint, who was smiling. With Natasha's back turned, Tony mouthed 'the fuck?' to Clint. 

Clint chuckled, remembering his own misshape when he nearly shitted himself after letting 'Tasha' slip out around the woman. She shoved him back towards the wall and asked him what he said, and after repeating it (because if you lie, you're most likely dead than if you tell the truth around her) she smiled and told him that she likes it and wants to be called that, leaving a kiss on her check before sauntering towards the kitchen.

Winking to Tony, he turned back to the game he was playing before. Tony shakes his head as he walked back into his bedroom that he shared with Pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> моя маленькая птичка- my little bird  
> немного ястреб- little hawk
> 
> they're both in Russian and I'm trusting Google with this...


End file.
